The Loud House
(franchise as a whole) (The Loud House) (The Casagrandes)|average_rating_range = | }} (both shows)|previous = SpongeBob SquarePants|next = Total Drama}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season one and is the second scorecard in the series as well as in the season. In this scorecard, he criticized how boring the show is from its repetition, predictability, cliches, etc. These points group together on what he describes it as "The Monotonous Method" (formerly The 1B Formula). He also talked more about why he didn't like the show's shipping material and formula both of which are extra reasons as to why he dislikes the show some more. However, he did like the animation and some of the episodes featuring an Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack theme. As for The Casagrandes, he considered it worse than The Loud House due to how much it copies said series from the characters feeling rehashes as well as copying the same formula The Loud House has. He also noticed how unfunny and cringeworthy the series is and how the animation in comparison to The Loud House's look choppier. However, he thought the urban and hispanic atmosphere of the series was alright even though it comes out as a bit dull. Noteworthy Opinions These are the opinions that a good amount of people talked about due to how fascinating they are. Because that Intrancity dislikes the show plus the numerous amount of episodes he dislikes and surprisingly liked, this scorecard has some of the most infamous opinions Intrancity held. * The Loud House - Inadequate * "Study Muffin" - OFF THE SCALE (formerly Notorious) * "Brawl in the Family" - Alright (formerly Notorious) * "Shell Shock" - Notorious * "Pulp Friction" - Great (formerly Good) * "Anti-Social" - Notorious * "Friendzy" - Divine * "Ruthless People" - Great * "Racing Hearts" - Abhorrent (formerly Vile) * The Casagrandes - Vile * "The Horror-Scope" - Notorious * "Flee Market" - Abhorrent Production Thanks to how he really like his SpongeBob SquarePants scorecard, Intrancity decided to make another one. One on a show he recently saw, The Loud House, on June 21, 2016. When he first made the scorecard, the show was originally rated Meh but when he began to hate more episodes of the show as well as upgrade and downgrade some of them, the final rating went from Meh to Tolerable when he rewatched the series, and all the way down to Inadequate where it stood for a long time a few months after he first made the scorecard. When The Casagrandes was added to the scorecard, Intrancity was conflicted with what to do with the scorecard. By asking the community for help, he made the decision to place the show's episodes underneath The Loud House's and separate both shows by a red line. On January 29, 2020, the streak of awful-rated Casagrandes episodes, as well as the two new Loud House premieres, made the franchise drop to a bad rating. Reception Like his SpongeBob SquarePants scorecard, it has been very popular among fans of Intrancity mostly due to not only its unpopularity but also due to the constant addition of damned episodes back then. People are interested in seeing the percentage of the series drop or increase, fearing it may fall into Bad category one day (which it did on January 29, 2020). But because of its unpopular points, people began to take note from this scorecard and some more people began to hate the series in the cartoon community. Trivia * As one of the first scorecards, it premiered on the same day as the first scorecard's release, SpongeBob SquarePants. * It used to be the scorecard with the most comments out of any scorecard for a while, until SpongeBob SquarePants beat its number, 388, on December 15, 2019. * This is the first scorecard to feature the infamous "OFF THE SCALE" negative rating, as shown as the rating for "Study Muffin". It is seen with blood covering the entirety of the title card with an unfriendly text reading the rating's name. * This franchise currently has the most damned episodes out of any scorecard, with a total of 31. ** It is also the franchise with the most notorious episodes, with a total of 7. *** If only counting shows, then The Loud House is tied with Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy for having the most notorious episodes, with a total of 6. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 1 scorecards Category:Reviews